Into the Pokemon World
by Princess Flare the Fox
Summary: When Silver drags Sonic and Shadow into a portal, they end up in the Pokémon World, in the Zanaros Region. Will they be able to escape? You would think yes, but how about in the form of a Jolteon, Espeon, and Umbreon? Will they get help, or will people call them crazy? R & R! T to be safe. There will be pairings later in the story.


"_Pokémon Talk."_

"Normal talk."

_Thoughts_

**To see what Sonic, Shadow, and Silver look like in their Pokémon forms, look at the cover image.**

It was a normal day on Mobius. The sun was shining, the Flickies were chirping, and the Mobians were shopping. Our blue hedgehog hero, Sonic, was actually walking for once, taking in the wonderful view.

"Hey! Sonic!" called a high voice.

Sonic looked at the two hedgehogs approaching. The one who had spoken, Silver, was a white hedgehog with a leaf-like crest. The other, Shadow, was black with red stripes on his quills. Silver was dragging Shadow with him as he ran to Sonic.

"Did you see it too?" Silver asked excitedly.

"See what?" Sonic said, still chewing on his chilidog.

Shadow cringed in disgust. "Chew with your mouth closed…" His advice went ignored. Silver jumped up and down, looking extremely happy.

"It was amazing! I was just walking along with Shadow, then suddenly, boom! This blue portal thing appeared, and a puppy hopped out! We were chasing it then found you!" Silver's amber eyes were wide with amazement as he remembered the portal appearing in the forest.

Sonic's right brow raised. "Oh, really?" He said, uninterested. The last time Silver was this excited was when he was telling everyone how he would start taking his 'friendly walks' with Shadow in hopes to make him a social butterfly. He looked at Shadow as Silver kept talking. The black hedgehog was staring at the ground, obviously in deep thought.

Shadow then looked up and stared at Silver in shock. "No, I'm not going in with you!"

Silver hugged Shadow's arm. "C'mon, it'll be fun! Don't be a grandpa!"

Sonic blinked. He missed Silver's words, but guessed he had said he would go in the portal with Shadow. Suddenly, Silver gasped and pointed past Sonic with his right hand, not taking his left away from Shadow's arm.

"There it is!"

Sonic turned to look at what Silver was pointing at. There, on the street, was a tiny brown fox-like creature. It had tan fluff around its neck and long pointed ears.

"What the-?" Sonic stared at the creature. It noticed him and all of its fur puffed up, and it hissed.

"Get it!" Silver cried, and he ran at the creature. He ran forward, dragging Shadow, who grabbed Sonic's arm, dragging him with them.

The creature realized it was outnumbered and it turned and ran, going into the forest and toward the path Silver had described while Sonic was zoning out. It hopped in the portal, and despite Sonic and Shadow's protests, Silver followed, pulling Shadow and Sonic with him.

Silver opened his eyes. Where was he? Lifting his head, he scanned his surroundings. There were in another forest. Suddenly, what he was on top of moved.

"_Silver, Sonic, whoever you are… get off of me!"_ came Shadow's voice, shoving Silver away. Silver stared at the person in shock. He had Shadow's voice, but not his body.

"_Shadow?"_

The creature had a fox-like shape and similar size. It had long, pointed ears and scarlet eyes. Around his ears were red stripes, then red rings on his forehead, thighs, and tail. He looked at Silver, who had also changed his form. He was now a cat-like creature with a long, thin tail that split at the end. His eyes were still amber and he still had his crest, thank Chaos, but on his forehead was a cyan gem.

"_Silver…?"_ The two stared at each other in immense shock. As he began to take a step toward Shadow, a blue streak sped by his face, making him fall over in astonishment. Shadow, however, stayed standing, eyes following the blue streak.

"_Hey! Silver! Shadow! Check me out!" _came Sonic's voice. He stopped and stared at them. Silver gaped at Sonic's appearance. "How come you get the spikes?" He complained.

Sonic was still his blue color, only now, like Shadow, had a fox-like form, and was blue-furred with white, spiky fur around his neck. His eyes, like before they had come to this strange new world, were green. And, to Silver's dismay, he had white sparks flying off his fur.

"_How come-?"_ Shadow slapped a paw over Silver's mouth. _"Let's find that stupid portal Silver dragged us into and leave,"_ He growled, glaring at Silver. Silver flinched, not wanting to get hit.

Sonic let out a sigh then grumbled, _"Alright, fine, we can-!"_ He was cut off by a thunk. Shadow and Sonic both turned and saw Silver on the ground, knocked out, and a small red and white ball was open next to his head. Silver was sucked inside, and the ball clicked shut.

"_Silver?"_ Shadow jabbed the ball with a paw.

"Yeah! I caught it!" came a child's voice. A young boy wearing gray shorts and a shirt white that read 'The Very Best' in big green letters came running toward Sonic, Shadow, and the ball containing Silver. Sonic and Shadow backed away from the child, who was much taller than them. But, as the boy leaned down to pick up the ball, Shadow reacted quite viciously.

"_Let him go!" _He snarled, jumping at the boy.

"Go, Sylveon!" cried a girl, throwing another ball that was pink on the top and white on the bottom with a magenta colored heart shape. Out of the ball came a pink and white creature that once again resembled a fox. She had a bow on its ear with two ribbons that could be controlled, and a copy on her neck. "Sylveon, use Draining Kiss on that Umbreon!"

"_Sorry sir, but I must do this to you, for you have hurt Daniel!" _Sylveon crashed into Shadow, and her lips met his. She pulled away, and Shadow's eyes widened as energy was sucked from him. Sylveon seemed to be absorbing the energy being ripped from Shadow. Then the pink and white Pokémon jumped off of Shadow.

"_Shadow!" _Sonic gasped, staring at the limp Umbreon at Sylveon's feet. With a growl, he looked at Sylveon. Sparks began to leap off his fur, and he charged at Sylveon.

"Sylveon, Light Screen!" the girl cried.

Sylveon stood to her full height and her eyes began to glow. In front of her, a force field appeared, which Sonic ran into.

"_Ow!"_ He cried as he was bounced back. He looked up at Sylveon, who was grinning down at him. _"Want to try again?" _she asked, snickering as her ribbons wrapped around Sonic's body.

Sonic's anger blasted from his fur as sparks. He had used his first real move, Discharge. With a cry of pain, Sylveon released Sonic.

"_Want to try again?" _Sonic mocked.

"Sylveon! Are you OK?" The girl ran to her Pokemon, checking for wounds, but Sylveon slipped out of her grip and stood in a fighting position in front of Sonic. _"Bring it on, Sparky!"_

Without orders from her trainer, Sylveon used Swift, knocking Sonic back. She then jumped on top of him and used Draining Kiss. When Sonic went limp under her paws, Sylveon hopped off, satisfied. _"I hope I made you proud, Grace." _She purred as she passed her trainer.

Daniel stared at the two limp Eeveelutions. "They look so weird… I've studied the Evolved Forms of Eevee, and the Shinies aren't even colored like that…" He looked down at the Pokeball in his hands. His thumb pressed the button, and the Pokeball opened. Silver appeared on the ground in front of Daniel.

Immediately, he ran to the closest figure, Sonic. _"Oh, Chaos, no! Sonic, please don't be- oh wait, you're breathing." _His head turned and he saw Shadow. He gasped and ran to him, repeating the words.

Daniel glanced at Grace. "I think those three must be brothers or something, they seem very close." Grace shrugged, pulling her pink vest downward a bit.

"Maybe. I don't know about their colors though. Maybe they're from a different part of the world? A region undiscovered?" Sylveon's ribbons from her lower bow wrapped around Grace's arm. Grace smiled and pet her Pokémon. Sylveon purred, loving the attention.

Silver whimpered, staring down at his friends. What had happened? "Espeon? Espeon, come." Silver blinked. Espeon? What was an Espeon?

"_He's talking to you! Acknowledge your master!" _Sylveon informed him. _"That's not my name," _Silver replied.

Sylveon stared at him in confusion. _"What is, then?" "Silver."_ The white Espeon replied. He turned to look at Daniel. _"Did you get that? My name is Silver."_

"_He can't understand you, silly. Humans can't understand Pokémon." _Sylveon giggled, _"Unless you're wearing one of these."_ She turned her head, showing a strange collar. It had a small speaker on it. _"Mine's busted, though."_

Silver stared at her then looked back at Daniel. "Espeon, come." He repeated. Silver rolled his eyes then padded toward Daniel. He stared up at his 'master', waiting for the next command. But instead, he got a question.

"Are these your friends?" Daniel asked, kneeling down and pointing at the fainted Sonic and Shadow. Silver stared at the two for a long moment before nodding.

Daniel stared at them. "Catching them would make Espeon happy, I bet. I'll get the-?" He was cut off when a Pokeball flew through the air and hit the limp body of Shadow. He was sucked in and the ball closed with a click. "Umbreon," Daniel finished, looking disappointed.

"Didn't say it fast enough," Grace said with a chuckle, retrieving her new Pokemon. Rolling his eyes, Daniel did the same to Sonic, who was also immediately caught.

"Pokémon Center?" Daniel asked, picking up Sonic's Pokeball.

Grace nodded. "Let's go!" The two friends ran toward the bright opening leading into Simulue Town, Silver and Sylveon running after them.


End file.
